


Can't Say Goodbye

by Kymera219



Series: For the Love of Immortals [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e19 Orange Is the New Maze, F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: AU of "Orange is the New Maze" Maze and Lucifer's argument in Chloe’s kitchen goes a little differently...for everyone
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce, Linda Martin & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: For the Love of Immortals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706380
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	Can't Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [piercifers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/gifts), [sundaeoreos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaeoreos/gifts), [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts).



"You went to Hell to for Pierce!" Maze shouted," a guy you don't even like...and you won't do the same for me?".

Lucifer looked down at the floor, and Maze scoffed at his silence. She was about to turn around and walk out when she heard a soft reply of, "You're wrong".

She turned around to look at him. 

"What?".

"You're wrong, Mazikeen," Lucifer said firmly," I do like Pierce. If we're being completely honest, I happen to love him. But clearly, he doesn't feel the same way, and I accept that. If he can't die, then I hope Chloe can give him some sort of happiness".

He stalked towards Maze until he was right up in her face. "Because that's what you do when you love someone, Maze, you try to give them whatever happiness you can....even if it's not with you. If you cared anything about Linda, you'd realize that!".

Just then Chloe came through the back door, followed by Pierce.

"Hey guys? What's going on here?".

"Nothing, Detective," Lucifer said with a pained smile, " I was just leaving".

He walked out the door with Maze quickly following after him.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked Pierce as he came in behind her.

"I...uhm," Pierce wanted to lie and say no, he didn't know what it was about,but he couldn't. 

He'd heard everything Lucifer said. His heart nearly beat out of its chest at hearing that Lucifer loved him, only to shatter at the discovery that the man thought the feelings weren't mutual.

' _If you care so much_ ,'  his traiterous brain jeered,' _ then why are you here with Decker?'. _

" What am I doing here?" Pierce said, coming to a horrifying realization that he'dscrewed up royally.

"Pierce?".

"Chloe, I'm sorry, but....I can't do this," he told her," It's not worth it".

"What?! I'm not worth it".

"No, you are worthy," Pierce assured her," but I've been using you to hide from what I actually want, and I can't do it anymore....I can't do it to him anymore".

He ran out the door, leaving a sobbing Chloe behind.

*********************

Lucifer headed straight for the bar,once he stepped outside the elevator. Seeing Pierce with Chloe was just one blow too many to his already bruised heart. He'd told Maze to go talk to Linda, and if they truly couldn't work things out, he'd take her back to Hell. He was on his second drink when he got a text from the demon.

M.S. : _all good, don't need to leave, thanks featherbrain_

Lucifer chuckled as he sent her a thumbs up emoji. At least, one of them managed to fix things. He sighed as he looked around the empty penthouse. Maybe he should consider going back to Hell,for his own sake. It couldn't be any worse than the torture he was experiencing on Earth.

He thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator. When the doors opened, Pierce flew out of them and grabbed a stunned Lucifer, pressing their lips together.

The devil didn't respond right away, too shocked to move, but he soon melted into the other immortal's embrace. The need for air made them separate, foreheads resting against each.

"I don't understand," Lucifer said breathlessly. 

Pierce kissed him again before pulling away, resting a hand on Lucifer's cheek.

"I messed up. I thought that, even if Decker couldn't break my curse, she could distract me long enough,to forget how I feel about you".

"And did you?" Lucifer asked,"forget that is?".

"No, God knows I wanted to, but....I can't keep running away from this just because I'm scared. Whether my life ends now, or at the end of time...I want to spend it with you. I love you, Lucifer".

"And I you, Cain," Lucifer whispered," and I you".

Then they were kissing again, and it was like the whole world dropped away except for the two of them. Pierce picked his lover up bridal-style and carried him up the steps to the bedroom. He gently laid Lucifer down, before climbing on top of him. They removed each other's clothing, the kiss never breaking.

When Pierce slid inside Lucifer, he felt like he'd come home after a long journey. They maintained a slow and steady rhythm, both wanting to prolong the feeling of completion for as long as possible. 

Pierce reached down and grabbed Lucifer's leaking member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Soon they were both tumbling over the edge into a blinding exctasy. When the waves of pleasure subsided, Pierce gently pulled out and wrapped Lucifer into his arms.He kissed the top of his head,before they both settled into an exhausted sleep, neither one noticing the doors closing on the elevator.

*******************

Chloe felt sick. After Pierce had unceremoniously dumped her and ran out, she'd had a suspicion of who he'd run to. She had hoped, when she stepped into the empty living room, that she'd been wrong. 

But the moans coming from the bedroom were impossible to ignore, and she walked over to the doorway right as Her (now ex) boyfriend and partner climaxed together. She ran back to the elevator before they noticed she was there, and jabbed the button to shut the doors. 

Chloe waited until she'd made it out of the building and to her car before she broke down. How could he do this to her? How could either of them do this to her? As she drove away, contemplating how everything went so wrong, she thought about just taking Trixie away with her once school let out in a couple weeks. Maybe a change of scenery would help her perspective.

She's always wanted to visit Rome.


End file.
